


Novak's Anatomy

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Sabriel School!Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, College AU, College Student Gabriel, College Student Sam, Gabriel is begging for it, Human Gabriel, M/M, Med Student Sam, Nursing Student Gabriel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prolonged Orgasm, Roommates, Sam is a Tease, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a pre-med student, and he requires a little assistance in preparing for a part of his anatomy practicum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novak's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez. This is my first published smut fic. Be gentle.

“Root.”

A hitched gasp echoed in the room, followed immediately by a distressed moan. “ _Saaaaam_.”

“Shhh. And then… Shaft.”

Gabriel’s next groan was choked from his throat, and he panted loudly, jerking his hips up. There was suddenly one hand on each side of Gabriel’s hips, holding him firmly in place, and Gabriel collapsed back on the bed, a frustrated sigh huffing from his lungs.

“ _Fuck_!” he bit out from between clenched teeth, yanking hopelessly at the restraints on his wrists tying him to the headboard.

Sam didn’t reply, only pressing his tongue flatly against the shaft of Gabriel’s cock, which was practically weeping with precum, soaked and purpled from the intense pressure within. It didn’t help matters that along with the restraints, Sam had secured a silver cock ring around the base of Gabriel’s stiff dick, preventing the much desired orgasm from coming even if Sam were to _just hurry the fuck up_.

“Sam, _please_ ,” Gabriel murmured, licking his chapped lips. “C’mon. _Please_.”

“Not done yet,” Sam reminded gently, slowly dragging his tongue from the cock ring all the way up to the tip of the erect cock, forcing Gabriel’s eyes to shut tightly and his body to convulse in a violent shiver. Sam made an obscene slurping noise as he sucked his tongue back into his mouth, and said, “You promised to help me study, Gabe.”

“We’ve been _studying_ for what feels like hours,” Gabriel growled, trailing off into a keening whine as Sam’s lips rubbed teasingly along his scrotum. “I wanna come. Please, Sam, _please let me come_.”

Sam chuckled, and Gabriel whimpered as the proximity of Sam’s mouth caused vibrations to shoot up his over-sensitive erection.

“One more time,” Sam said, lifting himself up and crawling up the bed to hover over Gabriel, staring down at the wrecked boy. Gabriel’s lungs were heaving with exertion, his chest was flushed and sweating, as was his face. His pupils were blown wide with lust and wanton desire, a thin ring of gold peeking through the eclipse and sending off sparks of intensity and adoration, and his hair was slick and plastered messily onto his shining forehead. It was truly a glorious sight, and it made Sam’s mouth dry as he licked his lips. “Compromise. You let me review one more time, and then I’ll let you come. Okay? Think you can do it?”

Gabriel shakily exhaled from his nostrils, and slowly nodded. “Okay. Okay. _One more time_.”

“One more time,” Sam affirmed, smiling wide at his boyfriend.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s abused ones, reddened and nearly bloody from where Gabriel had heavily gnawed on them during this little exercise. Gabriel moaned and tilted his head further into the kiss, deepening it as he swiped his tongue inside Sam’s mouth. Sam sighed, rubbing his tongue against Gabriel’s, filthily depositing the taste of Gabriel into his mouth. Gabriel whimpered, his fists tightening against the hold of the restraints; his hands ached to wrap around Sam’s back, to lock his fingers into Sam’s soft hair, to splay against the globes of Sam’s ass and pull him close, to do _something_.

Sam wrenched his lips away with a wet smack, quivering breaths puffing from between his grinning lips. Quickly, he scrambled backwards and situated himself to straddle Gabriel’s legs once more, reacquainting himself with the sight of Gabriel’s proud dick, standing erect and tall, and drenched with streaming precum.

“Okay, Gabe. One last time,” Sam whispered, lowering his head down.

Gabriel’s breaths increased in intensity and frequency as he watched Sam go down on him once more, unable to stop the delighted shudder that rippled through him or the tension locking his thigh muscles as Sam’s mouth grazed over his balls.

“Scrotum,” Sam murmured, his warm breath tickling over the sensitive flesh, and Sam pressed languid kisses over it. Gabriel cut off his whimper, sucking in his bottom lip and shutting his eyes tight.

Sam moved on, sliding his wet lips down, flicking the silver cock ring with his tongue as he went, and coming to a stop right at the base of his cock.

“Root, leading to the shaft or body,” Sam whispered, his breath shifting as he opening his mouth and slightly wrapped his lips around the rod, taking his time in sliding his tongue in slow strokes around the shaft.

“ _Sam_ ,” Gabriel moaned, rolling his head back into the mattress.

Sam just hummed around his small mouthful, and Gabriel bit back the lustful cry that threatened to erupt from the depths of his throat, arching his back as much as his bound arms would allow. Sam pulled back and gently pecked slow kisses all around the length of Gabriel’s cock, making his way closer to the tip.

“Neck,” Sam said, the word slightly muffled as his mouth pressed up against the area where the shaft of Gabriel’s straining erection met the foreskin. Sam swirled his tongue generously around it, chuckling as Gabriel’s attempts to keep his groans under control failed. He removed his mouth, glancing up at the red, flustered face above him. “Nearly done, babe.”

“ _Hurry_ ,” Gabriel gasped, barely able to take the heat coiling in his gut any longer.

Sam smirked and obeyed, continuing on.

“Prepuce,” Sam muttered, chastely kissing the foreskin at the tip. “Glans are inward, and then the external urethral… meatus.”

Without warning, Sam quickly swallowed down Gabriel’s cock, his lips sliding rapidly down the slick flesh, and sucked _hard_.

There was no holding back the scream that tore from Gabriel’s throat, or the strangled sob that followed. Gabriel bucked his hips upward frantically, his eyes damn near tearing up when Sam’s hands shoved them back down.

“Sam!” he cried hoarsely, his mind muddled and cloudy by the ridiculous amount of pleasure he was receiving, every single nerve ending in his body on fire as Sam bobbed his head up and down his shaft, occasionally stopping to hollow out his cheeks with such a forceful suck that Gabriel’s brain felt like it was melting from heat. “Sam, oh God, Sam, please! Oh Je – _Fuck_!”

Sam’s tongue glided insistently against the slit, roughly lapping up the precum pouring from the tip, and there was a thin trail of it overflowing past Sam’s closed lips, dripping down his chin with reverence.

Gabriel let out a loud shout, his wrists raw with numb pain as he yanked on the restraints once more. “Sam, _please_! I wanna – Oh God, I wanna _come_ , baby, _please_! The _ring_!”

As if just now remembering Gabriel’s situation, Sam’s hands shot up from his hips, carefully releasing Gabriel from the confines of the cock ring.

The orgasm punched through Gabriel with ferocious vengeance, and Gabriel’s vision went white as his coarse yell echoed throughout the dorm room, his hips convulsing fiercely as he came hot and hard into Sam’s waiting mouth.

Gabriel collapsed with a dry sob, his arched back now slack against the moist mattress, his arms lax beside him. His hips jerked weakly through the aftershock, and he could feel a few muscles in his legs and abdomen jiggling from the recent bout of harsh exertion. He trembled as he gasped out shallow breaths, feeling the pulse of his racing heart _everywhere_.

Sam was slowly finishing up, swallowing the remainder of Gabriel’s release in his mouth and licking up the excess left on his now softened and twitching dick. Gabriel shivered at the overstimulation, toes curling inward and his overworked thigh muscles going slightly taut. It was only a moment later that Sam removed himself from Gabriel’s cock, lifting himself onto his knees and moving up the bed.

“Hey, babe,” Sam murmured gently, leaning down to press his swollen lips to Gabriel’s hairline. “You did so good. I’m so proud of you.”

Gabriel could only manage a pitiful whimper, glancing between Sam’s face and his right wrist.

Sam followed his gaze and was quick to move his hands toward the restraints, cautiously untying the rope around Gabriel’s right wrist. Once it was free, Gabriel dropped it to the bed with a satisfied moan, and Sam leaned over Gabriel’s body to do the same to his left wrist.

Now completely free, Gabriel lightly rubbed his pink wrists, openly panting in relief. Sam smiled down at him and cupped Gabriel’s cheek in his hand, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s mouth.

“You okay, Gabe?” Sam asked, his lips rubbing tenderly against Gabriel’s.

Gabriel sighed out a quiet groan, lightly adding a bit more pressure to their kiss. Pulling away, he chuckled brokenly, a quivering smirk on his mouth.

“Oh yeah,” he breathed, kissing Sam’s chin, and his jaw, and his cheek. “More than okay.”

Sam grinned, kissing Gabriel’s nose. “Good.”

Gabriel took in a deep breath, feeling himself relax gradually as Sam’s fingers stroked through his sweaty hair. A thought hit him, and he quirked his brow. “This better not be how you study for the woman’s reproductive system, you hear?”

For a long moment after, the only sounds in the room was Sam’s uproarious laughter and Gabriel’s soft chuckles.


End file.
